Akasha
by Azeia
Summary: It starts with a dream. Vanilla begins to experience strange things...I hate summaries....Enjoy! Rating might go up.


**I finally updated this story and I've changed quite a bit. I'm also thinking of just deleting it. Opinions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

(•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•)

**Vanilla POV**

I snuck quietly down the hallway towards Mello and Matt's room.

'Mello. This is payback for the other day.' I thought.

I quietly opened their door and walked inside.

'Good. They're still asleep.'

I walked over to Mello's bed and stood there looking at him for a minute.

'He's so cute when he sleeps. To bad he won't be sleeping much longer.'

After a few more moments of staring at him, I pounced.

"RAWR! IMA SHARKY!" I yelled as I jumped on him.

"Holy fuck! What the hell!" he yelled.

On instinct he reached for his gun which lay on the table next to him.

"Calm down Mello! It's only me." I said as I moved to the end of the bed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fuck Vanilla. What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Yea. It's 5:00 in the morning and it's Saturday!" said Matt from his bed.

I looked over at Matt for a moment and then flopped down next to Mello on the bed.

"It's payback for the other day." I stated still laughing slightly.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. Wake me up tomorrow." said Matt as he fell back onto his pillow.

I turned my attention back to Mello to find him smiling.

"What?"

"You're beautiful in the morning."

"Oh. Hehe. Yea."

It was starting to get cold so I pulled the blankets over me and moved closer to Mello's warm body. Mello kissed me lightly on the forehead and then succumbed to sleep.

_I woke up in a dark room but instead of being in a comfy bed, I was on the floor. Confused, I stood up. I felt my way around the room until I found something that felt like a light switch. I turned it on and looked around the room. My eyes stopped when they passed over Mello's bed. His body was twisted at an odd angle and his sheets were covered in blood. His eyes open and full of fear, something you never saw from Mello. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I looked over to Matt's bed and saw the same thing. I ran over to Mello and grabbed his hand._

"_Mello...Matt...why!" I sobbed._

"_Because it was meant to be." said a voice from behind me._

_I turned around quickly and came face to face with Near. He was holding a knife in his right hand._

"_Near..w-why did you do this?"_

"_I already told you. It was meant to be. That's why I did it. It is also meant to be for you to. So.."_

_He raised the hand that was holding the knife and brought it down quickly towards me. Pure insanity flashed through his eyes. I screamed as his hand neared my chest._

Then I woke up still screaming. Still in Mello's bed. Mello was shaking me slightly.

"Vanilla! What's wrong?" asked Mello frantically.

Matt was standing next to Mello's bed staring at us. I stared at Mello and then pulled him into a hug, sobbing.

"Oh god Mello. Your alive. Matt. That dream was so real." I sobbed into Mellos chest.

"Shh, Vanilla. It's ok. I'm right here." Whispered Mello as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't leave me Mello. Please don't leave me."

"I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." said Mello reassuringly.

Matt sat down on the bed next to us.

"It was so scary. So vivid. I was in this room and you and Matt were laying on your beds with twisted bodies and there was blood everywhere. Then Near was there saying he'd done it because it was meant to be and then he went to kill me. And then I woke up."

"That bastard. I'll kill him for showing up in your dreams." said Mello.

"Come on Mello. Don't be rash."

"Whatever. Let's just go back to bed." said Matt as he yawned.

"No. It's like 9:00 now. I'm getting up." I said.

I moved to the end of the bed and rolled off of it. I landed with a thud on the floor.

"You okay?" asked Mello from the bed.

"Yep. Just trying to wake myself up. If anyone needs me I'll be outside."

"K." muttered Mello as he buried his face in his pillow and slept once again.

(•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•)

**For those of you who are reading this now and for those of you who haven't read it in a while I have changed the ending to this paragraph which, in turn, is going to heavily affect Chapter 2 which was the shopping trip I had in here before. I don't know what I'll put yet but I'll change it soon.**


End file.
